Lost and Found
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Seokjin dan Taehyung kehilangan tas mereka saat berwisata, mereka pergi ke bagian Lost and Found dan mendapatkan jackpot tak terduga. / "Jadi, bisa jelaskan ciri-ciri barang anda yang hilang?" / "Aku kehilangan tulang rusukku, tapi itu pasti ada padamu." / NamJin and VKook. OOC, AU.


**Lost and Found**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate** : T

 **Status** : Drabble

 **Summary** :

Seokjin dan Taehyung kehilangan tas mereka saat berwisata, mereka pergi ke bagian Lost and Found dan mendapatkan jackpot tak terduga. / "Jadi, bisa jelaskan ciri-ciri barang anda yang hilang?" / "Aku kehilangan tulang rusukku, tapi itu pasti ada padamu." / NamJin and VKook. OOC, AU.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lost and Found**

" _Hyung_! Aku meninggalkan tas kameraku di restoran tempat kita makan tadi!"

Suara berat itu menghentikan langkah kaki Seokjin yang tadinya hendak membeli satu _cup froyo_ di sebuah _stall_ mungil yang berjarak lima puluh meter dari tempat mereka berada.

"Apa?" ujar Seokjin kaget dengan mata membulat.

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya, "Ah, sial! Aku lupa aku meletakkannya di kursi di sebelahku!"

Seokjin berdecak, "Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Di tas kameramu itu ada passportku! Dasar bodoh!"

Taehyung menghela napas pelan, "Ayo ke bagian _Lost and Found_ _mall_ ini."

.

.

Seokjin dan Taehyung adalah kakak beradik yang sedang pergi berwisata ke Australia untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas mereka. Mereka sengaja bepergian dengan membawa barang-barang seperlunya karena ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi _backpacker_ sejati. Dan siang ini mereka sedang mengunjungi sebuah _mall_ untuk makan siang hingga Taehyung melupakan tas kameranya di sebuah restoran.

Seokjin mendorong pintu kaca _Lost and Found section_ yang berada di _mall_ itu dan melangkah masuk. " _Excuse me_.." sapanya agak ragu.

Seorang pria berambut pirang berdiri dari balik sebuah meja dan menatap Seokjin, " _Yes, may I help you?"_

Dan Seokjin bersumpah itu adalah sosok paling tampan yang pernah ditemuinya.

.

.

Taehyung melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil itu dan dia melihat kakaknya sedang terpaku menatap seorang petugas pria berambut pirang. Taehyung mendengus dan memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampiri sebuah meja untuk menjelaskan kronologi hilangnya tas miliknya sendiri daripada menunggu kakaknya yang masih dalam mode terpesona.

"Hei," ujar Taehyung.

Sosok yang sebelumnya membelakangi dirinya itu berbalik dan menatap Taehyung, "Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu?" ujarnya merdu dengan senyum manis di wajahnya hingga menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang imut.

Taehyung langsung lupa apa yang ingin dia katakan.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, nama anda?"

"Kim Seokjin."

"Barang apa yang hilang?"

"Hatiku. Hatiku tercuri olehmu ketika kau menatapku tadi."

"Uhm, maaf. Bukan itu maksudku."

"Apa kau orang Korea? Aku juga orang Korea. Kita pasti berjodoh."

"Tuan, aku akan bertanya sekali lagi, barang apa yang hilang? Aku akan membantumu menemukannya."

"Aku kehilangan alamat rumahmu. Aku ingin pergi ke sana malam ini, kau akan menemukanku di ranjangmu nanti."

"Astaga.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Pertama-tama, siapa nama anda?"

"Calon suamimu."

"Maaf, nama anda?"

"Kau seharusnya tahu siapa nama calon suamimu."

"Astaga, bisakah anda bekerja sama?"

"Namaku Kim Taehyung. Siapa namamu, wahai calon istriku?"

"Tuan Taehyung Kim, barang apa yang hilang?"

"Masa hidupku yang kusia-siakan tanpa dirimu."

"Aku akan mengganti pertanyaanku. Jadi, bisa sebutkan ciri-ciri barang yang hilang?"

"Aku kehilangan tulang rusukku, tapi pasti itu ada padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau jodohku."

"…."

 **The End**

.

.

.

Drabble super pendek yang terinspirasi dari kejadian sewaktu Jimin meninggalkan tasnya di bus di BTS Bon Voyage episode 1. Hahahahaha

Di situ Namjoon terlihat berwibawa sekali. Cuma dia yang berusaha keras menemukan tas Jimin sementara yang lainnya tidak peduli (Seokjin masih memberi beberapa saran, dia benar-benar ibu yang baik).

Terlihat jelas kalau Namjoon memang 'papa'nya Bangtan walaupun dia agak absurd (dia God of Destruction, ingat?) dan Seokjin itu 'mama'nya Bangtan, dia masih memberi saran mengenai apa yang harus dilakukan Jimin. hahaha

.

.

.

Ini pendek? Sangat. Ini kan drabble. Hahahaha

Cuma 400+ words. Hahaha

Tapi semoga kalian sukaaa~

.

.

.

Review? XD

.

.

Thanks

Line! **blacklunalite**


End file.
